Nova Sunshine
Nova Sunshine is the General of Kronyxia's aerial forces, and is renowned for being one of the most accurate snipers in the country. Often considered to be short-tempered and impatient, Nova is extremely vigilant, and hates waiting for things to happen. Her Paragon is "Deadeye", which allows her to physically see where projectiles will land, such as when throwing a grenade or firing a weapon. This makes her an exceptionally dangerous marksman who almost always hits her target. Though Nova's weapons of choice are normally sniper rifles, this doesn't stop her from fighting directly beside her allies and playing an offensive role during a mission or on the battlefield. Background Nova's parents Nebulon and Cheria were very important officers in the powerful mercenary coalition known as the Silent Shadows. Her mother and father had a very important impact on her and are cause for her rebellious and impulsive nature, while the spirit and ideals of Kronyxia taught her early on to fight for what was right and who she cared about, primarily her older sister and few close friends. When she was 17, a dew days after her parents left for their next mission, she and her sister received an unexpected visit from their parents' most trusted leader of the Silent Shadow, Galvanir Zavorex. They were expecting to hear news of their Nebulon and Cheria's death, but instead Zavorex said that they had betrayed the SS. With a malevolent shine in his eyes he also told them that as a showing of his appreciation for their dedication they would still have a chance to "liberate the Earth" and with a powerful ethereal spell separated the soul from Callisto's body, even though he hadn't perfected his technique and was forced to return her sister's soul which still left her lifeless. At the sound of his invading forces, Zavorex left Nova unharmed and to be apprehended by the SS instead. Without any time to grieve, Nova found one of her father's retired rifles in time for two SS soldiers to breach their way in inside the house. In that moment as the girl took aim, a new prowess revealed itself to her, and she was able to see the perfect shot in front of her. She fired, and the high caliber round pierced through he first soldier's skill and dismembered the weapon arm of the other. With her new paragon Nova was able to defend herself and her sister until Camoflash and other Kronyxian guardsmen came to their rescue. Nova since joined the Kronyxian Royal Guard, wanting answers about her parents' betrayal and fighting to bring the end of the SS uprising. "Deadeye" Nova's paragon allows her to see where objects will land once thrown or launched. In other words, while active, when she points a weapon in a direction, she can see whether or not it will hit her target and adjust accordingly. Under normal circumstances, this power makes it impossible for her to miss and makes her the most lethal sniper in the Kronyxian Royal Guard. Category:Characters